Cleanspace fabricator designs have been disclosed in previous patent applications that teach an arrangement of disparate tools in both vertical and horizontal dimensions.
In some particular embodiments, fabricators tools are arranged in close proximity, essentially in a matrix design. Each fabricator tool is associated with a cleanspace and a work piece, such as a semiconductor substrate, is transported from one fabricator tool cleanspace to another. Self contained carriers for transporting the substrate from one fabricator tool to another have also been disclosed, as well automation for transporting such carriers. Such carriers can be designed to maintain a clean space environment for the substrate, and, in some embodiments, a carrier can also provide atmospheric control.
In some implementations, fabricators with vertically arranged tools and disparate cleanspace environments can be built into a building structure itself. In such implementations, it is feasible to use conventional means, such as building elevators and forklifts to transport fabricator tools. However, some implementations provide for standalone fabricators in an open space, with vertically arranged fabricator tools. Stand alone implementations pose additional challenges for installing and removing tools. In particular, it would be difficult, if not impossible to install or remove a fabricator tool while maintaining the tool in a clean space environment.
The present invention compliments such designs by providing transport of fabricator tools to and from a particular cleanspace. In some embodiments, the transport is accomplished while maintaining a cleanspace environment about the fabricator tool being transported, thereby preserving an integrity of the tool.